The present invention relates to gaming machines but more particularly relates to a system for operating one or more electronic gaming machines such that payment of a jackpot to a player or group of players betting on one or more said gaming machines is an entirely random event. More particularly the present invention relates to a gaming control system involving use of one or more electronic gaming machines in which there is a relationship between the contribution to the jackpot (a bet) and selection of the winner. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming control system in which each contribution to the jackpot from one or more electronic gaming machines has equal chance of winning wherein the process of selecting a winning contributor is an entirely random event.
There are two existing systems which regulate jackpot payouts, the first of which is non-deterministic and the second of which is deterministic.
A non-deterministic jackpot is one where the payment of the jackpot is a random event such that each contribution is independent of any previous contributions. A deterministic jackpot is one in which the winning contributor is predetermined such that not all players have equal chance of winning. In the latter system there might be a selection of a number from a group of numbers which would win, in which case players not having that number would have no chance of winning. In a deterministic jackpot the process of selecting a winner is not based on the principle that each contributor has equal chance of winning.
Where a non-deterministic jackpot is employed in gaming machines, each machine operates in its own right such that each machine has the same chance of dropping a jackpot, Whilst the probability of occurrence is very low, in theory at least it would be possible for two machines to drop a jackpot at the same time.
Gaming machines traditionally pay jackpots to a player after a machine has been worked for a predetermined period of time. Generally, a machine will be programmed to make relatively small periodic payouts and to pay a jackpot after a long period of betting as the probability increases or after a shorter period of higher unit bets which increase the return to a player. This ensures a return to the proprietor of the machine and maintenance of player interest.
The modern machines allow a player a number of options in betting including selection of the number of lines for a payout display and the ability to increase the number of bets per line. An increase in the number of bets per line increases the chances of a payout. Existing gaming machines pay jackpots according to the betting history of the machine. Thus, depending how the machine is pre-programmed, the payout will be manipulated according to the betting history of the machine, which means that payment of a jackpot is not a random event but rather a predetermined event which can be altered by reprogramming the machine. To date, this has been an acceptable method of ensuring that a machine proprietor derives profit and advantage from its machines. However, non-random jackpot payments do not in some states quality as a tax deductible expense which reduces machine proprietor profits. For example, in some gaming jurisdictions, state tax rules deny tax deductability for non random or deterministic jackpots. The rationale behind this role is that where the frequency and level of jackpots can be manipulated so the payments are non-random, a proprietor could manipulate jackpots so as to increase tax deductions. A random jackpot is one that is paid as a random event independent of previous events or history of a particular gaming machine or group of machines.
In one prior art arrangement, a hidden winning figure may be kept in the system memory before start up and this is compared with a random figure, with matching determining the jackpot.
According to a non-deterministic arrangement, each machine in a group of machines has the same probability of paying a jackpot and the parameters behind the jackpot payout is entirely held within each machine unit. The machines are generally programmed to pay a jackpot depending on a display combination of symbols which is essentially a random event.
The present invention seeks to provide an alternative system for selecting a winning contributor involving random selection of a playing station or stations through which a jackpot is to be paid independent of the playing history of the station or stations. The invention represents a departure from conventional methods of selecting a winning contributor such that selections are always random and each contribution has equal chance of being selected. According to the known methods, jackpot payouts are deterministic based on event history in that the chances of winning a jackpot increased the more units bet per line. Thus, according to the prior art, the closer a player gets to the end range of the jackpot the more likely it will be won by that player.
According to the invention the contributor who will win the jackpot is selected by means remote from the gaming machines ensuring that at any one time there will be only one winner. Unlike the prior art system in which the winner is determined on a machine by machine basis and from within each machine the present invention utilizes a remote xe2x80x9cbrainxe2x80x9d center which controls selection of a winning contribution.
According to the invention, a random number generator determines the outcome with no reference to the history of playing. Accordingly, the jackpot could go off at any time but the player will not necessarily increase his or her chances by establishing a long playing history in one session. In one broad form the present invention comprises: a gaming system for selecting a jackpot winner by random selection of a contributor playing a gaming machine or machines wherein, the selection of the jackpot winner is entirely random and independent of the playing history of the machine or machines.
In another broad form the present invention comprises: a gaming system for selecting a winning contributor, comprising at least one playing station, a controller in communication with said at least one playing station and which receives data from each said playing station, a random number generator in communication with said controller which responds to said data received by the controller from said at least one station and which determines which of said stations will win a jackpot.
In another broad form according to a method aspect, the present invention comprises: a method for setting up a gaming system in which selection of a winner playing at a station or stations of the gaming system is an entirely random event independent of the playing history of the station or stations, the method comprising the steps of:
a) taking at least one playing station capable of producing a contribution which can lead to a jackpot payout to a player;
b) connecting a controller to said at least one playing station;
c) connecting a random number generator to or including a random number generator in the controller;
d) entering jackpot parameters into said controller;
e) verifying correctness of said parameters;
f) allowing said controller to deduce a probability of a jackpot outcome based on data transmitted from said station/s in accordance with said jackpot parameters;
g) allowing each contribution to activate said random number generator via said controller;
h) allowing said random number generator to select a winning contributor;
i) following selection of a winning station, resetting the controller and delivering the reset value to said one or more stations.
In another broad form according to a method aspect, the present invention comprises:
a method for setting up a gaming system in which a selection of a winning station or stations is entirely random event independent of the playing history of the station or stations, the method comprising the steps of:
a) taking at least one playing station capable of producing a contribution to a jackpot payout to a player;
b) connecting a controller to said at least one playing station;
c) connecting a random number generator to or including a random number generator in the controller;
d) entering jackpot parameters into said controller;
e) verifying correctness of said parameters;
f) allowing said controller to deduce a probability of a jackpot outcome based on data transmitted from said station/s in accordance with said jackpot parameters such that the jackpot outcome represents a player having one chance in N of winning the jackpot per unit bet;
g) allowing each station to call said random number generator via said controller;
h) randomly selecting a jackpot winning station or stations responsive to a determination of said random number generator.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a random number generator determines a value N as a probability of a win. Based on the probability, as represented by N, a jackpot amount is calculated. The system receives bets from individual gaming machines, and for each such bet, calculates the total amount in a contribution pool. When a bet is received that causes the contribution pool amount to equal the jackpot amount, the jackpot is awarded. The gaming machine on which the bet that caused the contribution pool amount to equal the jackpot amount receives the jackpot.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the probability N that a game will produce a jackpot outcome is determined. A random number generator chooses a first random number from 1 to N. The system receives bets from gaming machines interconnected thereto, and generates a second random number from 1 to N for each unit bet. The first selected random number is compared to the second random number. If the first random number is equal to the second random number, the jackpot is awarded to the machine which caused the matching second random number to be generated.
According to a preferred embodiment, the controller and random number generator are contained in a personal computer and are driven by a computer program.